Loving Edward Cullen
by Beth.Cullen.Hale
Summary: Bella is in love with Edward Cullen - the player and her best friends brother. She confesses her love and hes nothing but horrible to her. Will she stay the same or realise hes no good for her? Rated T for language and some content. May change later.
1. Hurt

I scrawled the answers to my math homework down quickly, angry tears falling down my face. My lips were slightly parted, easier access for the shallow, shattered breaths to escape. Math was easy to understand, simple numbers.

They never changed their minds. Boys did. That stupid jerk. How could he do this to me? I shouldn't even be thinking about him, he's insignificant now. Now that I've decided to completely erase him from my life. Him and his family.

I was sorry I had to ignore Alice, she was the only best friend I'd had, ever. I wasn't close to Rosalie, so I wasn't making any sacrifices there. Emmett was like an older brother, and I would miss talking to them, in a sense anyway. I hoped Carlisle and Esme would notice my absence; maybe miss me. I was like they're second daughter. This was going to be hard on me, but it would be better in the long run.

A lot better.

On Monday, the first day of my new life. I planned to wake up at 6:45 am exactly. I didn't get a goods night sleep, and getting up so early was tough. But luckily I managed it. If it wasn't for Charlie's cruiser pulling out at the same time, I wouldn't have had the strength to pull myself from my loving bed.

I hopped in the shower and hoped the warm water would calm my muscles. I turned the heat up until it burned my skin and waited. Today was going to be great.

I told myself that repeatedly while choosing my outfit, I wanted something cute, but not Look at me! Slutty. I eventually picked out a jean mini skirt, pink flats, and a baby pink blouse with a hot pink over the shoulder bag. Alice would be proud of me.

"No Bella! Stop thinking about them!" I thought to myself. I rushed downstairs and grabbed a apple to eat on the way to school. I was going to wait until I got to school, but I hadn't eaten last night; and I was starving. I bit my apple, enjoying the crispness. The taste reminded me of Edward, sour.

I devoured it in minutes after I hit the road. I decided to turn some encouraging music on. Now I'm that bitch by Livvi Franc seemed suitable.

I rolled the window down on my new Lamborghini. It was cherry red, a 17th birthday present from Renee. I loved my truck still, but if I wanted to make an entrance, this was the car for it.

The music boomed from my stereo, and I refused to let my thoughts penetrate the bubble of nothingness around me.

_**Hi, my name is…**_

_**You won't remember,**_

_**Wait till' December,**_

_**Cause' you thought I was as pure as snow,**_

_**Guess you didn't know,**_

_**Hold tight, surprise, open your eyes,**_

_**Its spring time, flowers blossoming, I am one of them;**_

_**Guess you liked how I've grown…**_

I noticed a silver Volvo in my rear-view mirror. Then I took in the drivers face. It was Edward, looking as gorgeous as ever. His expression shocked me though, it was angry. Why the fuck was he angry with me? What had I done? If he said one word to me at school, I was sticking to my resolution.

I would say nothing, look disgusted at him, and walk away. He was staring at my new car, he had only ever seen me drive my old Chevy truck. Alice was the only one apart from Charlie of course, that had seen me in this. I stopped ogling him to turn into school. I drove right past my old spot, next to the Cullen's; and kept on driving to the other side of the parking lot. I noticed people staring, and blushed. I really didn't like the attention. I was only doing this so I wouldn't be to lonely at school.

I pulled into a spot next to a guy named Tyler's car. Tyler Crowley, I think anyway. I didn't have much to do with them. All of his "crew" were stood next to his car. They were staring at my car. I blushed even harder. I turned my music off and stopped the engine. I grabbed my bag and tentatively opened the car door. Tyler looked shocked to see it was me. He was probably too busy admiring my car. I tried to step out of the car as elegantly as possible, and proceeded to do so. Fortunately. Maybe today was going to be great.

"Miss Cope, could I have a minute?" I tried to even my voice out. "Yes dear. What would you like to ask me about?" I cleared my throat.

"Well, I was , wondering if, um, youcouldchangemytimetable?" I rushed, causing it to come out as one word. "Change your timetable? May I ask why Isabella?" "Um, personal reasons." Colour flooded to my cheeks at my response. Couldn't I have come up with a good excuse?

"Um well if its needed I suppose. You'll have to wait a week though. We'll need to sort out the class lists and that sort of thing. Sorry for any inconvenience." She smiled genuinely. " That'll be fine. Thank you." I acted civil even though I wanted to break down and cry. A week with Edward and the rest of his family. Oh joy.

After the encounter with Miss Cope, I had walked down the hallways with stares on me, and my ass. I could feel eyes boring into my back. I wondered if any of _them_ were checking me out. Probably. Tyler had actually approached me. "Hey Bella." He had strutted up to me, with a grin like he had just won a hundred dollar bet.

"Hey Tyler." I had smiled and put my hair over my face. Trying to cover the blush spreading across my cheek. "So, wow. You look different. In a good way."

His eyes roamed my body, stopping at my ass and chest. I remembered the hip wiggle that Alice said worked while walking. I tried it. He couldn't stop ogling me. I smirked to myself. "Thanks."

"So, would you wanna go out tomorrow? We could see a movie." He continued walking with me. "Um…" Then it hit me. This would totally make me feel better about myself. And to be honest, Tyler was pretty fine. Tan skin, short dark hair, sweet dimples.

"Yeah, sure. I'd love to." I giggled like girls always did. "Great see ya' tomorrow!" He leant down and pecked me hesitantly. I let him and he grinned. "Bye Tyler."

The beginning of the day went smoothly. I only had Jasper with me in Math, and he didn't speak to me. I could feel his stares on my back. Not like the crude ones, checking out my ass, I think he was genuinely confused. Maybe he should as Edward Freakin' Cullen.

Lunch came next. I think this was my main fear. Who would I sit with? Would I sit alone, like before _they_ came? I picked up something that looked lasagne - like and sat at a circle table in the middle of the room.

I was going for the confident, I don't give a damn, attitude so why not? I picked at my food slowly. I wasn't hungry. I was pondering throwing it away when I heard someone sit across from me. I looked up through my eyelashes, to see Alice with a plate of fries. "Hey. How come you've dressed all different?" She asked. I acted completely oblivious to her.

"Hello! Earth to Bella!" She waved a small hand in front of me. I looked at her as disgustedly as I could, and put my head down again. "What is up with you! Why aren't you speaking to me!?" She exclaimed.

"You know what Alice, why don't you ask your obnoxious, asshole brother over there." I spat the words at her venomously. She looked taken aback, but before she could reply I dumped my food and stormed to the library.

I was like a zombie for the rest of the day. I was looking forward to going home and relaxing. I kept seeing them looking at me, but I acted like I hadn't seen them and kept walking. Even though I wanted to break down and cry. Doing that to Alice had broken my heart, but it was for the best.

After Gym, I all but ran to my car. I was ecstatic to be able to get home. It had been a long day, and I had 4 more to come before I could change schedules. This week was going to be a long one.


	2. Dates and unwanted guests

**Heyyy! Sorry for not introducing myself on the first chapterr :P I'm hoping that I'll get a few reviews before my next chapter. I might be in need of a beta, tell me if your interested. So well thats all folks but I hope you enjoy the story! :D Review review review!**

**Disclaimer: I do _not _own Twilight, but Emmett Cullen can own me any day... ;)**

On Tuesday night, I was completely stressed out. I had just got outta the shower, and had picked out my outfit for the date with Tyler. But when I tried it on, it looked to casual. We were only going to the movies, not a serious dinner date Bella! Clothes were strewn around my room, completely covering my bed and floor.

It took my another half hour to pick what to wear, lucky I only took 10 minutes in the shower.

I'd settled on a deep blue blouse, white skinny jeans, blue flats and a white juicy couture bag with gold chains. I looked pretty. Kind of anyway. I applied some quick makeup, mascara, eyeliner and a touch of clear lip balm. While smiling in the mirror to myself, there was a knock at the door. "Coming!"

I padded down the stairs slowly; trying not to fall in my haste. I opened the door to see Tyler grinning at me. "Hey babe." His eyes roamed over my body. I blushed, feeling self conscious. "Hey Tyler. Come in for a sec' if you like." I opened the door wider, letting him in. "Thanks baby. Wow, you look so hot Bella."

He draped his arm over his shoulder. He smelled so good! Better than _he_ ever could. "Tyler, you smell so, wow." I giggled at how pathetic I sounded. He laughed aswell, "All for you baby. Come on, we need to be setting off to go see the movie." "Kay, hang on need to get my phone." I ran into the kitchen to see my I-Phone beeping. I ignored it, it could wait.

The journey to the movie theatre was uneventful, just mindless chatter about everything in general. We sat there in silence for some of it. Comfortable silence, it was nice. He had pecked me as we sat down in the movie theatre, it was nice. I remember my first kiss, with a boy called James. It was gross, his breath was vile, and it was like kissing a Labrador. All slobber. Ew.

The movie was short but enjoyable. We made out for half of it anyway. By the end of it, I really liked Tyler a lot. I couldn't even remember what the movie was about. When Tyler asked if it was what I would usually watch, I just mumbled a incoherent sentence; which I hoped sounded optimistic.

We headed to a little restaurant near the movie theatre. We sat in a booth at the back, with 5 seats. "So what would you like?" "Um, could I have the mushroom ravioli please?" I had just picked something randomly. I didn't even know what is tasted like.

Tyler picked the linguini in tomato sauce. Just as he was going to order, a sweet motherly voice; which was awfully familiar, called to me.

"Why Bella! What a coincidence meeting you here! As you probably know, we have our family night on a Tuesday. We decided to come to Port Angeles tonight." It was Esme, The Cullen's Mom. It was obvious she didn't know that I wasn't speaking to her family.

I decided to act civil anyway. "Hello Mrs Cullen, what a surprise." I kept it short and simple then turned back to talking to Tyler.

Unfortunately she sat down next to us and invited Edward and Alice to sit next to me. Edward sat on my right while Alice sat next to Tyler across from me. "So who is this young man?" Esme questioned, as Tyler began to order for us. "Err, that's Tyler Mrs Cullen. He's my, err, boyfriend?" It came out more as a question than a answer.

Tyler heard and smiled from ear to ear. He was obviously flattered. "Well hello Tyler. I hope you don't mind us sitting with you Bella?" Well no I'm absolutely overjoyed Mrs Fucking Cullen. I overruled saying that and settled with a 'Its fine, really.'

We ate our food silently until Tyler spoke. "Bella, my Mom just text me, I got to go. Would you mind getting a ride back with your friends?" Great. Just. My. Luck. He nodded his head in Esme's direction. She answered for me.

"Of course she can have a ride with us Tyler." "Thanks Mrs Cullen. Bye Bella, I had a great time. I'll ring you about meeting up again sometime. Sorry I have to go." He leant over and kissed me, quite passionately considering I was sat with my ex-best friends Mom. My eyes flickered to Edward, and I swear he looked jealous.

Then again, it was probably a trick of the light. "Bye Tyler…" I whispered to him; as he got up and left the restaurant.

10 minutes later I was eating my pudding, after Tyler paid the bill in advance. "Um," Esme cleared her throat. "I'm just going to freshen up. Be right back." I jumped out of the booth, "I'll come with you-" She cut me off.

"No you stay with Alice and Edward dear." I sat back down again disappointedly. Ugh, God hates me. Alice began to speak for the first time tonight. "So Bella, what was up yesterday? I mean, moody much?" She laughed and Edward chuckled.

"Nothing Alice, but if you wanted to be sure, why don't you ask your son of a bitch brother?" Edward gasped. I didn't even stop to listen to her reply, I grabbed my bag and left.

I grumbled once again to myself. "Stupid, jerk ass, good for nothin'…" I stopped and looked up as a silver Volvo pulled up next to me. "Bella! Get in for gods sake and don't be such a bitch about it!" Alice exclaimed from the back seat. Edward was driving, and Esme had gone.

I ignored her and carried on walking.

"Lalalalalalalala, lalalalalalalalala," I sung to myself. "Bella! Just get in the car!" Alice looked close to tears. "No!" I screamed. I put my head down once again trying to hide from the rain. The car stopped several paces behind me. Strange, Alice never gives up.

As soon as I felt warm large hands on my calves, and supporting my back, I knew Edward was taking me to the car. "GET ME DOWN!" "No get in the car!"

Edward spoke firmly, but gentle at the same time. It sounds strange but I missed his voice. "Bella stop it!" I told myself. I was new Bella. I hated him. "No get the fuck off you jerk!" I wiggled around, making It hard for him to carry me.

"Bella! I know I'm your least favourite person, but the feelings mutual. I have a life, I can't just be around to help you. Now get your skinny ass in my car!" That hurt. He hated me. Everything went slow, like it does in the movies.

_**Oops he did it again. **_

_**He played with my heart.**_

_**Got lost in the game, ooh baby baby,**_

I trudge back to his stupid shiny car, and sat in the backseat next to Alice. "Bella! You stupid girl!" She embraced me in her strong arms. "Never make me do that again!" She cried. She still hadn't let go of me. I couldn't do this.

I had to be friends with Alice at least. "Alice I'm sorry." I hugged her back. "Good now you can explain tonight when our slumber party starts." She laughed, "I already called Charlie. Its fine. Your stuck with me!" "I wouldn't have it any other way!" We both laughed, I knew I couldn't stay mad at Alice.


	3. Broken Hearted Girl

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for my reviewers! :D You know if you did! Virtual cookies for you all! Ya and to those people who added It to alerts and favourites, that's the type of stuff that makes me giddy Anyway, this is chapter 3, so I want at least 10 reviews before chapter 4. Can you manage that? Btw, some people are confused with who's in the Cullen family or not.**

**Cullen's: Emmett, Alice, Edward, Esme, Carlisle.**

**Hale's: Rosalie, Jasper.**

**Emmett and Rosalie are not dating! Alice & Jasper are, and Edward goes out with… you'll find out. Btw, its not Rosalie! :D**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW they make me hyper :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and its characters. boo, you whore. :P**

I know I promised myself I would completely break all the links to Edward, but why should I really have to give up his sister, and my best friend Alice? I was glad Alice had forgiven me for the cold shoulder the past 2 days, but disappointed aswell.

I wanted to see if I could cope alone. See if I could disappear into the background at school. I would no longer be Bella Swan, the new shiny toy. No ones new "home girl". I would blend in my surroundings, not a face to stare at in the halls, just someone people distantly knew.

When I was with Alice I couldn't hide, because Alice & her family were the people everyone wanted to get close to. Get the dirt on them. All the juicy stuff no one outside of the family knew. (Apart from me, Jasper and Rosalie of course.)

When the car came to a halt, I turned away from Alice to notice we were in the driveway of the most beautiful house ever. Their Mom, Esme, had created it. Being a interior designer an all. And its not as if they didn't have the money for it. Her father, Carlisle, was a very successful doctor. The whole town knew him. "Alice, could you please stop talking to notice the car has stopped?" I was careful not to mention his name, as every time I spoke it my voice cracked, and it looked like I was going to cry. I didn't help that I actually felt that way.

"Yay! Come on Bella! Mom redecorated my room again!" She dragged me outta the car and into the cream halls of the Cullen house. I felt eyes on my back and realised Edward must be behind me. I gasped as I turned around, as Edward was glaring at me with such hate. The phrase "if looks could kill" popped into my head.

2 hours later, I was sat in a low read leather seat, in front of a white vanity table. Alice was playing Bella Barbie again! I don't know how she had convinced me to do this. Actually I do. Puppy eyes and quivering lip. I had been sat with my eyes closed while being pampered and preened to oblivion, for almost and hour and a half.

"Allliiiiiiccccceeee! When are you going to be finished! I'm cramping!" I whined. "Bella baby, your almost done, hang on 5 more minutes! You look amazing!" I felt cool fingertips on my face, rubbing in pretty gently. "Voila! Vhat did I tell vou? Vou look vabulous dahling." She giggled at her poor Russian accent. I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror at a mystery girl.

I ogled the girl carefully. Maybe she could be me. My top lip was out of proportion with my bottom one, which made me feel slightly more comfortable with my new image. No one was perfect. Alice had dabbed ping balm on my lips, then topped up with peach gloss. She had applied several layers of mascara, perfectly may I add. My eyes were slightly defined with my flick of eyeliner, and my complexion was like milk. "Wait, I need to dress you now!"

She drove me to her big purple walk in wardrobe. It had long white silk hanging from the ceilings next to her shoes, and white fairy lights all round the hangers. "Alice I love what Esme did in your room! What's the theme this time?" I fingered light pinks and reds, wandering up and down.

"Moroccan. I love it. My best room yet." She smiled and called me over. "Alice…we're not going out in this are we?" She laughed, "No unfortunately Bella. We shall be showing my Mom, and Emmett maybe. Possibly Edward…?" She ended on a question, light humour in her blue eyes.

"No Alice! NO NO NO!" I shouted. "Chill Bella. I was joking, we'll model for whoever's downstairs, and then come back up. Deal?" I nodded. Hopefully Edward was making out with one of his whores.

"Bella! You look gorgeous! You need to show those legs off more girly, they're really long and sleek." She finished talking and gave me a knowing look. "Fine. I'm going to kill you if anyone laughs though." I pulled the miniscule shorts down a bit, but that just ended up showing my waist even more.

I was wearing micro black shorts, that were about 20 times to small, a red singlet with spaghetti straps, a black boyfriend cardigan that at least covered my ass a bit, and some red flats. I looked okay.

After accessorising with a silver cuff with circles cut out of it, we shimmied down the stairs as gracefully as we could. Well I could, to be honest, Alice was a vision of beauty next to plain me. A horse and a pony. A gazelle and a moose.

We headed into the brown and white lounge, and peeped in. Emmett - Alice's second brother, Edward and jasper. Emmett looked up to see my head poking round the door. "Bella! Come here little sis' I ain't seen you in like forever!" He ran to the door but I refused to let my body be shown. I was embarrassed.

"Bella! Lemme hug you! Why won't open the door!" Just as he said that, Alice gave me a little shove and I fell forward into Emmett's arms. I immediately turned bright red, partly because Jasper was now watching, and seemed to be amused.

"Belly bear! You look - whoa! -" Emmett gawped at my legs, and the creamy white skin that was exposed just above the top of my shorts. "Bella, you look pretty." Jasper smiled at me. That was when I realised Alice had ran off and left me. "Thanks a lot 'best friend'." I muttered under my breath.

Emmett, Edward and I were now sat playing Need for speed on the Xbox. "Yeah! Thrashed you both!" Emmett guffawed as he set down his controller on the coffee table. I giggled as I stood up stretching.

"Em, I think Alice wants me back now. It is a slumber party after all." "No little Bella. You are staying with us, then again after seeing you tonight your not so little now are you." He winked at me and I blushed. I saw Edward watching us, but I pretended I didn't see.

"Very funny Em. I bent over to put the little bow on my show in its place. Emmett gasped as I imagined he got a very nice view of my thighs. I went beetroot, and stood back up quickly. I blew a kiss at Emmett, then retreated back to Alice's bedroom.

**Edwards Point Of View.**

"So Edward. You didn't even say hello to Bella. Something wrong?" Emmett asked, looking serious for once in his moronic life. "No Emmett, everything's perfect, what makes you think because I didn't greet Bella doesn't mean I'm not fine. What makes you think I like Bella enough to talk to her?!"

I was shouting slightly by this point and Em looked at me shocked. "Whoa, calm down Eddie, it was a joke. Then again you over reacted horribly, so maybe there is something wrong! Aha!" He laughed annoyingly loud. "Emmett! Nothing is wrong!" I shouted, completely exasperated. "Edwar-" "No Emmett!" I cut him off abruptly, and thundered up the stairs to the second floor, where mine and Alice's bedroom were situated.

As I was walking past Alice's now Moroccan themed room, I heard someone singing. This wasn't Alice, I had heard Alice try to sing and never once was it any good. The person singing now had a beautiful voice, and instead of being jerky, the music flowed along with her tone of voice.

_**Your everything I thought you never were,**_

_**And nothing like I though you could've been,**_

_**But still you live inside of me, so tell me how is that?**_

_**You're the only one I wish I could forget,**_

_**The only one I love to not forgive,**_

_**And now you break my heart,**_

_**You're the only one and though there,**_

_**Are times when I hate you, and I cant erase,**_

_**The times that you hurt me, and put tears on my face.**_

_**And even now when I hate you, it pains me to say,**_

_**I know I'll be there at the end of the day.**_

_**I don't wanna be without ya babe,**_

_**I don't wanna broken heart,**_

_**Don't wanna take a breath without ya babe,**_

_**I don't wanna play that part. **_

_**I know that I love you and let me just say,**_

_**I don't wanna love you in no kinda way oh no,**_

_**An I don't wanna broken heart and I don't wanna play**_

_**The broken hearted girl, no, no, no broken hearted girl.**_

Her voice continued as I listened in awe, I realised Alice must of took off with Jasper. Isn't that a bit rude kidnapping someone to have a sleepover, but then sneaking away with your boyfriend at the first chance you get? Then again, I bet Bella wouldn't mind having alone time. Her voice got louder as she hit a relatively high note:

_**Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be, ooh,**_

_**I'm living in a world that's all about you and me, yeah,**_

_**I ain't got to be afraid my broken heart is free,**_

_**To spread my wings and fly away, way,**_

_**With youuuuu, yeah yeah yeah, oh ooooh**_

_**Yeah! **_

She finished off with a final chorus, and I couldn't help but wonder was this about me? I remembered what had happened when I had finally snapped at Bella…

_Flashback._

"_Hey Edward!" Bella all but ran into the lounge after seeing me, and I let out an inaudible groan. "Hey…Bella." I put my head back into my book, when she started to talk again. "So what ya doing Edward? Anything fun?" She giggled and looked at me. _

"_No, but as you can see I'm trying to read, actually **was** trying to read before you came." I knew it was harsh, especially when I saw her face. "Oh, sorry. Hahaha…" She laughed nervously looking for my reassurance on her apology. "Yeah whatever." I shrugged nonchalantly and began to read. "Um, I kinda wanted to tell you something Edward." _

_I snapped, couldn't she ever shut up? Couldn't she see I was freakin' busy? "Yes Bella." My voice was strained, trying not to be mean, to her. After all, she was only being nice._

"_Um, well Edward…Alice said I should come out and say It and I've decided I should. Its time." She breathed out. "Can you spit it out please?" I didn't have time for her nervous giggles and undressing me with her eyes. "Well," "SPIT IT OUT! I'M BUSY FOR GODS SAKE!" I slammed my book shut, at this point her eyes filled up. "I love you." She muttered, I think she didn't mean for me to hear that. I was pissed off now, couldn't she just of told me?_

"_Bella, why would I be interested in, you? Your plain, boring eyes and hair, and I like curvy girls. Your to thin. You can't talk to me without going red or drooling and frankly, your to clumsy. I couldn't save you everytime we went on a date. And besides, I already have a girlfriend." _

_I raised my eyebrows at her, her bony wrist still in my grasp, my very tight grasp. I let go quickly, and big tears began to fall down her milky skin. "Bye." She spoke quietly and pattered out the house, leaving the door open in her rush. I sighed and closed it. Had I been to harsh? _


	4. Emmett and me

**Hey peeps! [:**

**So as you know, I asked for 10 reviews and then this chapter would be posted.**

**I couldn't wait to post this chapter so I had to sorry :D! Yay! So, for the next chapter, I want 15+ reviews kay? **

**Anyways, a lotta people have been saying Edwards a jerk, and in the beginning, I totally agree with ya'll. He is a Dickward. But… he's going to change. For the better, or worse?**

**Hehe, you'll have to review to find out. [:**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! I can't stress that enough.**

**You guys make my day, seriously. Read the A/N at the bottom! [: **

**Thank you all! **

Chapter 4 - Down.

When I got to the bedroom, there was a note on top of her double bed. "Bella, I have taken the opportunity to steal Jasper from the boys. Hehe. Have fun doing whatever. I don't care. Play with my clothes, or stay with Emmett. Have fun for an hour! Love you, Alice." The note read. I sighed out of relief. I was worried we were going to spend all night playing Bella Barbie.

In the corner of Alice's room, there was a small keyboard, which she appeared to have never played. I wandered over, and pressed the on button. It was a pretty keyboard, but nothing compared to a beautiful, classic, piano itself. I ran my fingers over the keys experimentally. It sounded pretty good. I hadn't played in a while. Maybe one song wouldn't hurt?

I began to play, and sing after the intro. I loved singing. Any type of music actually. I had learned to play guitar and piano when I was younger. I had wrote this song only days ago, when the incident with Edward occurred. It was probably my favourite song I had every written. It had meaningful lyrics. [Just for this story pretend Bella wrote Broken Hearted Girl by Beyonce. Kay? A/N]

My voice flowed behind me, and it came to the bit I always broke down on. I'm sure I heard someone at the door, watching me. But I ignored the uneasy feeling and carried on. My voice flowed until I hit the highest note in the song. I hit it perfectly, then stopped. I started to shake, small sobs escaping from my chest. I moved to lay on Alice's bed, and curled up. I didn't remember when I fell asleep.

When I woke Alice was next to me in her gigantic bed. I looked under the covers and found myself wearing a white silk baby doll nightdress, which was really revealing. Alice had obviously changed me while I was sleeping. I flipped over to see the clock. 6:37 am. Of course Alice wouldn't be up now, lazy ass.

I shuffled out of the warm bed and into the cold morning. I shivered and looked in the full length mirror. The baby doll night dress reached my upper thigh, and I realised I had white stockings on to match. Even in my sleep Alice had to have accessories on me. I was debating putting on the pink gown, but realised Alice might want it when she woke up. It was her house after all.

I put my hair in a quick knot and tiptoed downstairs. Knowing me I would fall and wake everyone. I didn't want to be a klutz this morning. When I got down the stairs (without any casualties may I add.) I padded to the kitchen to start on breakfast for everybody. I was searching the fridge for eggs when two warm arms wrapped around my waist.

"Shit Emmett you scared me!" I turned round to face him. He was only wearing a pair of boxers. Oh. My. God. I could feel the heat on my face when he stared at my chest, and bare legs. "Good morning to you, too Bella." He chuckled and pulled me closer to him. "Aren't you cold?" He asked while tightening his grip on my waist. "Aren't you?" I laughed and took in his bare chest and legs. "Touché." I giggled and leant into him. It felt nice. Comforting, almost.

"So Bella, what were you doing down here at this early time." He wondered aloud. "Fixing breakfast for everyone." I smiled, while inserting "Apart from that dick of a brother you have." In my head of course. We were sat down at the breakfast bar now, and somehow I seemed to have forgot about breakfast for the time being. "Yum, but lets talk first." He motioned towards his lap, and for me to take a seat there.

"Emmett, if you haven't noticed, there are 4 perfectly good chairs right next to us." I breathily giggled, getting lost in his brown eyes. "Yeah, but I want you to sit with me." He went slightly pink as I jumped onto his lap. "So, Bella. Would you like to go out with me one night?" He smiled as I thought about it. Bella and Emmett. Emmett and Bella. It sounded good. "Sure Emmett, I'd love to. You already have my number, so call whenever you wanna." I had just finished talking when he took my face in his hands.

He cupped my face gently, massaging my skin with his warm thumbs. He stared into my eyes for what seemed like years, before he took my lips with his own. This was by far the best kiss I had ever experienced in my whole life. Fact. His soft lips worked slowly with mine, but in sync perfectly. He pulled me closer, more rough now. Rough could work. I pulled back slightly, and he growled. I laughed to myself and moved closer once again. I could feel something hard on my thigh. While his hands were in my hair now, tugging gently.

We kissed for what seemed like eternity, before none other than Dickward walked into the kitchen. Emmett didn't notice, but I did and pulled away from Em quickly. "Hey Emmett, I was just grabbing breakfast, sorry if I interrupted something…" He smirked and grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl. "Yeah its cool. Well Bella, you better go wake Alice." He winked at me and as I left the kitchen muttered quietly. "Later, we'll finish this baby."

When we had finished breakfast together, me and Alice headed up to get dressed. Or should I say for her to dress both of us. This was going to be fun for her. She dragged me to her walk in wardrobe, and I sat down reluctantly on a white hammock while she flung clothes around the room; searching for what she wanted. It took all of 3 minutes and 27 seconds for her to find my outfit for school. Yes I was counting. She shoved the bundle of clothes at me. "Go get dressed, I'll be here when your ready."

When I picked up the clothes to find out what she had chosen I gasped. It was beautiful. She had picked a baby pink summer dress, with white stockings once again, and pink flats. It didn't show to much skin, and was exactly the type of thing I wanted to wear. Maybe Alice could be good with my type of style after all.

I shimmied into the stockings first, carefully. I was wearing a white lacy bra and panties. Add the white stockings and it matched. I was running my hands down my arms, checking for smoothness when the door opened. I turned round to see a pair of emerald eyes looking at me.

Edward. He eyes raked my body greedily. "See something you like, Cullen?" I smirked at his expression. "Not on you Swan, for sure." "Whatever Edward, now are you going to check out my perfect ass all day or leave?" I laughed again and his eyes finally moved from my butt. "Leave." That was all he said before the door slammed and he was gone.

When I walked downstairs alongside Alice, Emmett wolf- whistled at me. I blushed and muttered a meek thank you. "Alice, how bout' you ride with Eddie boy today and I ride with Bella. Since I can sense tension between our brother and Miss Swan." He winked at me, and yet again, I blushed. "Sure Emmett. I'm sure you and Bella will be fine. Alone." She wiggled her eyebrows at me when she said alone. "Meet ya' at school Belly Baby." With that she smirked and headed towards Edwards Volvo.

"So Bella. Did you enjoy our little exchange this morning?" Emmett laughed and heat rushed to my cheeks. "Um, yeah. But it seemed you enjoyed it more." I laughed, finally figuring out why something hard was poking my inner thigh. "Yeah. I sure did." He speeded up a little, and I was pretty sure that he was over the speed limit by at least 20 mph. "So, why are you in such a rush to get to school?" I asked while playing with a strand of hair. "Oh you know. So we can finish off what we started this morning." He looked sideways at me, as if for approval and I giggled. "Sure. I think I'd be more than happy to continue."

15 minutes later and we were just pulling into the parking lot of Forks High. I checked my watch. 8:27 am. School started at 9. Wow, how long did Emmett want me for? As soon as we got to his regular spot, next to Alice and Edward he pulled off my seatbelt and made me straddle him. I wasn't new to intimacy, it just shocked me how much he actually wanted me. I pulled our faces together and we started to kiss.

He pulled me further into his broad chest and I moaned, which caused him to groan inside my mouth. I rubbed myself against him and it sounded like he purred. "Oh god Bella." I could feel him again and the friction I was getting was delicious. "Mmm, Emmett…" We continued like this for 20 minutes, making out, until Alice rapped at the car window.

"Uh, hello. What have you guys been doing for the last half hour?" She demanded. Emmett rolled the window down some more. "Alice, its only been 20 minutes, and I didn't think you were that dumb not to guess." I rolled my eyes and Emmett laughed. "Shut up Bella. Come on, lets go sit outside."

I opened the door and was pulled by Alice to the bench. I could still see Em, and decided to blow him a kiss. Hopefully that would get him to lunch without him pulling me outta lesson and molesting me.

"So Bella. Are you and Em, like, dating?" Alice questioned me halfway through Spanish quietly. "Um, I think. He asked me out, and I said yeah, and we were making out." "Making out? More like dry humping! Haha!" She giggled and I thumped her pretty hard. "Ouch, you biatch." She rubbed her arm and it was my turn to giggle.

After 3 periods of pure torture, me and Alice headed to lunch. It was a minute walk from Geography to the cafeteria. I decided I wasn't hungry so I went to the table the Cullen's usually sit at and waited for Alice. "Hey baby." Emmett came and sat down next to me, and gestured to his lap. When my ass hit is crotch he groaned quietly. "So how was your morning?" I asked him, hopefully he wouldn't have been sexually frustrated that I had left him with his little "problem." More like big problem if you ask me. The voice in the back of my head whispered.

"Oh, you know. School. Never good. Especially when your girlfriend gets you all horny and then leaves…" He trailed off cheekily. "You know I would of done more if I could." I winked at him. "Lets make that a promise. When you come to mine tonight, I'll take you up on it." I laughed loudly, and that's when I realised Edward had heard us talking… **[A/N I was gonna leave you guys hanging there! But I'm nice and decided to carry on!]**

Emmett turned his head and took in Edwards shocked expression. I giggled and blushed while Emmett just laughed, loudly. "Hey Eddie boy. Shocked Bella's such a little minx?" Edward looked shocked as he stammered to find a answer. "Um, no. Just didn't know you guys were dating." He put his tray of food next to Emmett's, and I realised Emmett had got a ton of food. "Emmett, I know you're a growing boy and everything, but do you need that much food?" I asked hesitantly, wondering if he would be offended.

"No silly. I noticed you didn't have a tray, so I bought some for you." He pushed the orange tray closer to me. "Take what you want." He started to eat some french fries while I grabbed some pizza. "Thanks baby." I snuggled closer to him.

He just smiled, and we carried on eating. "Hey girlies and guys. We're having a small get together tonight. Me, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, Emmett and of course, Bella baby. You in peeps?" Alice informed us as she took her place next to Edward. A chorus of Yeahs and Yeps came from round the table. I was surprised to notice Edward said yes. Usually he was with Tanya, his girlfriend, 24/7. "EDWARD? YOUR ACTUALLY COMING?!" Alice squealed! "Yup, I dumped Tanya. So I got nothing better to do." Everyone looked at him like he was mad, and Rosalie was going to say something. But the lunch bell rang and we took of for lesson.

"Yay! I cant wait for tonight!" Alice did a happy dance as I pulled into my driveway. I was staying at Alice's place again tonight, I just needed to pick up some stuff and let Charlie know. I ran out of Emmett's car and onto my porch. Emmett had been kind enough to let me take his car while he rode with Edward.

"Hey Dad! I'm home!" I called out to him. "Bells!" He shouted to me from the couch. "Dad I'm staying at Alice's again tonight, don't worry she'll take me to school and home." "Kay Bells. Love ya." He called out to me as I finished packing my night bag. "Love ya Dad. Bye!" I ran out and back to Emmett's car, where Alice was patiently waiting for me. "Hey. Charlie said yes." "No shit Sherlock." She laughed at my obviousness. "Shut up." She laughed and we began driving back to The Cullen's house.


	5. Extreme Twister

**Hey guys & girlies!**

**Woo! I got 15 reviews! Yay! For the next I want 20, but maybe if your lucky I'll give you chapter 6 before. Kay? Anyways, I have a question for you guys. Do you want smut, and/or lemons?** **Review with your answers please! Otherwise, I'll just do what I want. And you may not like it. Mwahaha. Love my reviewers;**

**staceygirl aka jackbauer**

**artri**

**cathytwilight123**

**EdwardxBellaxLover**

**DoubleAgentA**

**Thanks to all of you, they're just a few of them. And check out my new story, Fallen Rose! (: Thanks guys! **

_Chapter 5 - Extreme Twister._

"So Alice, what do you have in mind for this little, get together?" I asked her as we were pulling into the giant driveway of the Cullen's house. "Oh you know. Typical sleepover stuff." She left it at that and I figured she wasn't going to tell me anything else. Dang that girl was good.

I was searching for my blue Ipod Nano while Alice knocked. Seconds later, there stood my second father. "Hey Carlisle." I hugged him and stepped inside. "Hey Daddy. Bella can stay tonight, right?" She fluttered her eyelashes and he looked taken aback. "Alice, you think I'd deny Bella staying over? It keeps you happy, and while your happy, I'm happy baby." He tweaked her nose and we started to head upstairs.

"Rosalie! Pleasssseeeee! Tell her I look ridiculous." I pleaded with her. "Nope Bells, you look gorgeous babes, and I got to side with Alice on this." Rosalie had arrived 2 hours ago, just after Alice's parents left. Alice had spent an hour and a half playing Barbie Bella, while me and Rose chatted. She was actually really nice, I decided I liked Rosalie a lot.

"Bella please! You look amazing!" She told me to walk over to the full length mirror and check out my full outfit. I did look nice, I just wasn't comfy in something like this. She had put me in jeans, which looked like they had been painted on, a deep blue blouse and blue flats. My make-up was minimal, on the plus side. With only a touch of mascara and lipgloss.

The boys were already here, and now all we had to do was make an entrance. I suggested just walking but Alice made us construct a little dance walk. It went: Right foot, left foot, wiggle, flick. 3 times. Ugh. I was going to just walk behind them.

"Off we go girlies!" Alice went first then Rosalie. I decided to walk normally. I would've only cause a unwanted trip to A&E anyways. When we got to the lounge door, Alice grabbed us by the arm and made our dramatic entrance.

"Wow." Was all Emmett said. He ogled my second skin jeans and Alice laughed. "Thanks baby." I whispered and walked back to Alice.

"Hey guys! Lets start the party!" She flicked the stereo switch and Down By Jay Sean came on. There was several bottles of Vodka and Tequila on the coffee table, along with a Twister box and a bowl of chips. I sat on the white leather recliner, only for Emmett to pull me back up and make me dance with him.

After 20 minutes of talking, dancing, and joking Alice called us to the sofas. "People! We're gonna have a vote, who would like to play Twister?" My hand, Emmett's, Alice's, and Rosalie's went up. "Forget seven minutes in heaven, EXTREME TWISTER it is!" She squealed loudly and a knot of dread wound in my stomach. Extreme Twister?

"Off! Off! Off! Off! Off!" Shouted Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice. Edward just smirked. Turns out Extreme Twister is where every time you fall, you shed clothing. Fun. Emmett was topless, Alice had lost her socks, Rosalie had lost her sweater, leaving only a singlet and mini skirt, and Jasper was also topless.

Edward was the only one fully clothed.

Damn.

And guess what? Yep, it was my turn to take my blouse off. I pulled my blouse up, revealing my purple lacy bra. "WOO BELLA!" Rosalie shouted, she was a bit tipsy already. I spun the arrow, and it landed on left hand red. I leant down, nearly collapsing on top of Alice, and waited for the next move.

"Left foot blue!" Alice chirped and I was going to have to lean over Edward to get there.

I stepped over his legs and bent down, wobbling slightly. A second later and lots more giggling, there was a slight thud and Edward fell. His leg had been supporting mine, and I fell on top of him. "Shit!"

I slurred, what would I take off now?

"Bella, take your jeans off now!" Alice shouted at me, while giggling. She was most definitely pissed now. "Belllllllaaaaaaa! Please! Please!" She whined sticking out her bottom lip.

"Fine Alice! No wonder you insisted on choosing my panties anyway!" I laughed, the tequila had made me slightly giggly. I undid the button on my jeans, and laughed at Emmett's shocked expression. I pushed the zip down slowly, and turned to look at Rose. I think she thought I was drunk. Nearly baby, I thought.

I stepped out of the jeans, and Emmett wolf whistled at me. I was wearing matching purple lacy panties. "YEAH BABY!" Alice shouted and we waited for Edward to take his shirt off.

"Hurry up Edward, we don't have until thanksgiving." I snickered at Jaspers remark. "Alright Jazz don't get your panties in a twist." He quickly undid the buttons and took off his shirt. "Hell yes, now twirl the, thingy ma jig Belly." Alice burst out laughing and I flicked the arrow with my toe.

"Right hand green!" And we continued with the game.

By 9 pm, Rosy and I were bra-less, Alice, Emmett and Jasper was completely naked, and Edward was in his boxers. I quite enjoyed watching Emmett's face every time I leant towards him, without my bra on. It was fun to know I had made him like this, turned on. "Right peeps, we're off to change, then we'll come back down for a movie." Rosalie announced as she dragged me and Alice upstairs.

I stumbled up the stairs giggling, I was so pissed.

Half an hour later, we walked into the living room to see the boys, still naked, and putting a DVD into the slots. Edward had got his boxers on still, but Emmett and Jasper still had no clothes on. "Hello ladies." Jasper strutted up to Alice, and smirked. "See anything you like?"

He stuck his crotch out and Alice's jaw dropped. "Why are you n-n-naked?" Alice stuttered, obviously shocked by there comfort at being nude in front of us.

"We decided it was comfier like this. The film we picked is The Grudge, kay?" He laughed and she sat down on the recliner on top of him. Rose shrugged and sat next to Edward on the big sofa, while me and Emmett curled up on the Loveseat.

* * *

"SHIT! Why did you guys have to pick a scary movie! I wanted a rom/com."

Alice pouted and dug her head further into Jaspers chest. Edward smirked and Jasper put his thumb up slyly. This was there plan then, pick a scary movie so so we would cuddle up to them. I was sat in Emmett's lap, and not very comfy due to his nakedness.

The Chinese woman, who kept popping up to kill people was on the screen again, and every time she leapt up Alice screamed.

I yawned.

"Bells, do you wanna go to bed? It is pretty late now." Emmett whispered to me and I nodded sleepily. "Yo, guys, me and Bella are gonna go to bed. See you in the morning." He nodded but I spoke. "Me and you? I thought I was sleeping in the guest room?"

I wondered aloud. "Oh, I thought you an Emmett might wanna share his room. Night Bells, your stuffs in my room, if you need it." Alice told me chirpily as she screamed again Emmett pulled me into his arms and carried me to his room.

"Bells, you in here?" Emmett creaked the door open slightly while I was just pulling on my shorts. "Yeah, I'm done. Are you?" He nodded and opened the door for me.

"I like your room Emmett." It was really nice, for a boys room anyway. "Thanks babe." He climbed into the king size bed and patted next to him, "You getting in?" "Oh! I thought I was sleeping on your couch?"

I looked him while he gasped.

"You think I'd make you sleep on the sofa? No, your getting in to bed with me." He grabbed my waist and pulled me on top of him. I squealed loudly. "Be quiet, little girl." He joked and tapped my nose. I rolled off of him and cuddled into his side.

"Come here you." He put his arms around me, and pressed his lips to mine. He was a good kisser, but I needed my sleep. "Mm, Bella you taste so good…" He continued kissing me and I rolled off abruptly. "Lets go to sleep, Em." I whispered and he yawned. "I s'pose baby, I'm tired. We can have more fun in the morning." He winked and snuggled into me. "Night baby." "Night Emmett."

* * *

I woke up to a small thud coming from across the room, and me laying on top of Emmett. It was incredibly warm with him in bed with me.

"Shh, Rosalie, you'll wake them!" Alice whispered, and Rosalie giggled.

So that's what the noise was.

"Whatever Alice. Call Edward, he needs to see how cute this looks." "Alice baby, are you sure Bella wouldn't want some privacy?" Jasper asked. Good old Jasper, the only looking out for my privacy. I panicked at Edward seeing me in my night shorts, and silk camisole, but then again he had seen me in my underwear only a few days ago. I was too tired to care that Edward was currently walking into me and Emmett snuggled up together. So I pushed my head further into Emmett's chest as Alice shrieked as quiet as she could muster. "Edward! Look how cute this is!" Alice was dragging Edward in by the sound of his struggle.

"Alice, why do you need to show me how 'adorable' Emmett and Bella are together? I'm a guy, we don't think things are 'cute' or 'sweet'." He moaned at her. "They do look good together Edward." Jasper sided with Alice, of course.

As they finished speaking I accidentally let out a yawn. "BELLA!" Alice exclaimed. I was busted. Shit. I was hoping for 10 more minutes snuggled with Emmett but no. God, do you hate me?

"Hey Alice. What time is it?" I rubbed my head and sat up, pretended to be shocked to see the others, because of course they didn't know I was awake 10 minutes earlier than they suspected.

"Um, hi you guys. Why are you all in here?" I asked, directed towards Jasper and Edward mainly.

"Alice was showing us all how cute you were together. Now if you don't mind, I need my sleep. Its only 6:27 am."

Edward stormed out, slamming the door behind him. "Dunno what was up with him. I'll leave you to get back to sleep then." Alice winked and guided the others out of the room with her. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow next to Emmett.

"Hey baby." Emmett shook me gently. "Huh? Oh hey Emmett." I yawned and rolled into his side. "I couldn't resist waking you up, you looked to beautiful laid there whispering my name." He smiled and hugged me tightly. "Whispering your name? I didn't say your name. Huh?" I asked him, wondering what he could of meant. "You sleep talk baby." He winked and pecked me cheekily on the nose. I realised our legs were still tangled up together, and I tried to pull it out, worried he wouldn't like it. But he tapped my leg gently and told me to leave it there. "I like seeing us together." He whispered seductively into my ear. I giggled breathily, just as he rolled on top of me and kissed me.

* * *

"Good morning my bestest friends Alice, Rosalie and Jasper. How are you on this fine morning?" I danced into the kitchen where Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward sat. "I'm good. Why are you so happy, hmm?" Rosalie was the first to reply, and winked when she ended. "No reason. Just in a good mood I guess." I shimmied to the only empty stool, next to Alice and Edward. "Bells, I love your outfit today! Maybe you do have potential in the fashion industry. I will have to ponder on that some other time." She stroked her chin while laughing. Today I was wearing a pair of light blue faded jeans (boot cut of course), with a dark pink, long sleeved t-shirt. Which was pretty tight. My baby pink converse matched, so I was ready for school.

"Alice, what time is it?" My watch had broke yesterday, so I was constantly asking people for the time. I was going to have to ask Charlie for a new one. "Um, 8:17. We're gonna finish up here then set off. You can ride with Emmett if you want. Again. Alone." I glared at her and Rose smirked. "So Bella, what's going on with you and Emmett. Are you dating and shit?" Jasper asked, and I wondered what to say, but then Emmett walked in and answered for me.

"Hell yes we are. She's my girlfriend, if she wants to be." Emmett was asking me if I wanted to be his girlfriend! Oh my goodness. I didn't know if I could do this. I nodded shyly, hopefully this would be a short relationship. I didn't like Emmett for boyfriend material. Sure he was hot, but he never did much talking. I had a feeling this wasn't going to last but then I had a epiphany,

This could make Edward Cullen jealous.


End file.
